This invention relates to weighing scale platforms. Particularly, it relates to platforms which facilitate weighing of oversize envelopes and the like (sometimes hereinafter referred to as flats) on a small sized scale.
Postal scales, which typically employ load cell transducers, are being contained in smaller housings due to the advancements of digital electronic technology. In order to facilitate the weighing of oversized envelopes which overhang the platform, possibly obscuring the keyboard, or increasing the weighing time as the unsupported portion vibrates, platform stands have been used to receive the envelope in a vertical orientation for weighing. Removal of the platform stand is required to receive items for weighing, such as, packages or box like items. An example of such a platform stand is of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,694. This patent discloses an adjustable stand which comprises an upright envelope support which extends across the platform. In order to accommodate the weighing of packages, the stand must be manually removed from the platform. This can prove to be cumbersome and time consuming to operate when desiring to continuously weigh envelopes and packages which are not sorted. Additionally, the stand is an accessory component which will require storage space when not in use and is subject to being misplaced.
Thus, it is object of the subject invention to provide a scale platform which facilitates weighing of oversize envelopes and the like while retaining the capability to support packages and box like items.